


Try

by ladyofdecember



Series: You're The Fire And The Flood [7]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spring Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Spring Break and Farkle is alone but what else is new? He'd really like to stop being the background character of his own life now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble of Farkle angst, him pining for Lucas. You know, the usual.

Feeling a little like a boy whose puppy ran away, Farkle Minkus was currently sitting in the middle of Topanga's, on a plush little chair, debating whether or not to order a coffee. To say he was in a rut was an understatement. To say he had been down in the dumps recently, well, you'd be on point.

He wondered idly if he continued sitting all alone if a certain blonde boy from Texas just might show up. Nah, he was probably with Zay. He was always with Zay nowadays.

Farkle considered just how far they had come together, all of his friends and him. They were a team and that was good because everyone needs friends and everyone needs someone to watch their back. But, at the end of the day, what Farkle had decided he really needed was somebody, just one somebody in particular.

Maybe he was being irrational and maybe he should be thankful for having what he did. He wasn't a fool. He had a lot. In fact, most if they really got to know him, would consider him spoiled. He was a “rich kid” by most people's standards. It'd been the reason why he hadn't wanted any of them to see his actual house. He really was embarrassed.

It was a good thing too that he had these people in his life. If he hadn't, well, he'd have no kind of support system. Despite his father's promises all those months ago, he had yet to see him any more often than he had before. He was still gone all the time, still traveling and flying around the world constantly for his “business”.

Farkle tried not to sound bitter when he referred to him. He tried and he failed most times.

Giving in finally, the blonde stood and made his way over to the counter where a girl was poised at the register. Maya's mother had taken a few days off apparently, for her “baby girl”. 

Farkle tried not to feel jealous. He tried and he failed.

Jotting down his coffee order, the girl with long locks of dark brown hair spun around to begin making it and he maneuvered back over to the arm chair. He wondered what the rest of the crew was up to this evening. It was a Tuesday but it was spring break and so they'd had the week off of school. He wondered why he wasn't being included in any of their plans. A small voice in the back of his head told him he was being crazy, thinking they were off having fun without him. Another voice told him he was probably not fun enough for them.

Pulling out his phone while he waited for the coffee, he began checking his social media pages for any messages or notifications. Nothing. Great.

A different girl from before brought his latte to him and he smiled, if only briefly, nodding and uttering a quick “thank you” to her. He sipped at the drink and winced at the temperature, the coffee burning his tongue. He set it down on the table in front of him, feeling aggravated. 

The real heart of the matter, his main problem, was the fact that Lucas seemed to possess strong feelings for both Riley and Maya. And wasn't that just textbook?

A new kid moves from the country to the big city and is instantly blown away by all the changes and differences surrounding him. He meets some friends and begins a new life. He meets a girl, or in this case, two and doesn't think twice as he begins to fall in love.

It's the perfect movie, a 10 out of 10 for critics and viewers alike. There's just one problem. There's no room for the sidekick in this movie. Sure, he's there but he doesn't get half as much screen time as the other three. And why would he? The plot focuses on them.

Farkle laughs bitterly at the thought that he's a background character in his own life. What a joke.

But, if only, he could change the story. If only he could fix the plot so that he could be the love interested and then he could be a part of the cast. An actual part of the cast. What a movie that would be.

But that isn't the case for him sadly. So as he sits and sips at his latte, he begins to ponder whether a big change is necessary to stir things up in his life. But what kind of change?

Should he get a tattoo? Maybe transfer to Einstein Academy instead of attending high school with the others next year? Nah, he'd already considered the idea before and passed on it. 

What if he did something really crazy like changing his look up? Well, he'd already done that and true, it had shocked people but he didn't suppose doing the same thing again would make much of an impact. It'd probably go completely unnoticed, to be honest.

So what was left to try? He was at a loss. What should he do? Maybe he could go talk to Smackle for a bit? She seemed to love his company and really liked spending time with him. It was nice to be needed.

Still, he felt weird about hanging out with her, considering her feelings for him. He didn't want to hurt her. She was his friend and he did enjoy spending time with her. But, every time she looked up at him with those shiny eyes and beaming smile, he felt a sense of guilt stab at his heart.

But why? He wasn't doing anything wrong. He was just hanging out with his friend, who he cared about and who cared about him. He knew it was more than that and that her feelings for him were much stronger than his feelings for her. Maybe it was wrong. Even if he had the best intentions in mind, he was still wrong and he knew that, deep down.

Just as he was about to stand up to leave, a tall boy dressed all in blue entered the coffee house. Farkle stopped his departure abruptly. “Lucas.”

Lucas Friar was standing in front of him, a nervous smile playing on his face. He seemed to be excited to see him as he made his way over. “Hey Farkle, I was hoping you'd be here.”

“What? Why?” Farkle asked, perplexed.

The boy smiled easily and shrugged. “Well... I was lookin' for ya.”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. So... what are you up to?”

Farkle glanced around the empty coffee house and shrugged, looking back at his friend. “Uh, nothing really. I was just about to leave.”

“Oh? Well, you wanna hang out? Where you goin'?” Lucas asked, staring expectantly at the shorter boy.

“Nowhere really. I dunno. I was just getting kind of bored here.” He moves to sit back down in the armchair, watching as the Texan moves to sit on the couch as well. “What's everyone else up to?”

Lucas looked baffled. “Oh, I dunno. I've mostly been catching up on sleep and just hanging out at home. Plus, my mom wanted me to help her with some stuff in our apartment, like cleaning up and painting and whatnot. I haven't hung out with anyone.”

“And you wanted to come find me?” Farkle asks, genuinely surprised by this sequence of events.

“Well, yeah. I wanted to hang out. Why are you being so weird, Farkle?”

The scientist begins to play with a loose thread on his hoodie sleeve, averting his eyes from the boy in front of him. He hesitates a moment, trying to find the right words to explain just what has been happening. 

He tried and he failed, opting to just stay silent and say nothing.

Lucas looks at him intently. “Farkle?” He sighs. “Farkle, what's going on with you, man?”

Farkle looked up at him then and shrugged. “Nothing.”

Lucas rolled his eyes. Farkle shrugged again and glanced back at the counter and the barista from before. He hopped up from his seat with a little jump. “I'm gonna get a coffee.”

With sweet escape in his his grasp, Farkle sighed in relief, approaching the counter. He ordered another vanilla latte and paid with the credit card his father had given him. When he backed away from the counter, he bumped into Lucas who had approached from behind. 

Facing him with a start, he peered up into the boy's soft green eyes with big ones of his own. Lucas frowned at him. “Farkle, I thought we were friends.”

“We are!” He insisted, a little too loudly.

“Well, it doesn't seem like it. You've been acting really weird around me and I just... I wish you'd tell me why. Look, if you don't want to hang out and you'd rather be alone then fine, I'll just go-”

“No!” Farkle said, raising his hands in a 'stop' sort of movement. “It's not that. Look, maybe I just have a hard time believing that you want to hang out with me.”

“Why?”

“Because, why would you?”

“Because you're my friend! My best friend!” Lucas insisted passionately.

“Well... I thought Zay was your best friend.” Farkle shrugged.

“He is.” Lucas replied, as if he'd just remembered such a fact. He shrugged. “Okay, maybe you're both my best friend but the thing is... “

He paused, staring at his feet as Farkle looked on befuddled. “You're... like... much more than that, okay? It's different with you.”

Farkle blinked and opened his mouth to reply when the barista from before handed him his latte. Lucas walked back over to the couch and sat down, Farkle following in tow.

They sat together in silence for a moment before Farkle set the drink down on the table in front of them and turned to Lucas. “Lucas... you're really important to me. Thank you for making me feel important too.”

Lucas beamed at his friend. “You're welcome, Farkle. Anytime.”

Farkle smiled back and so they sat, discussing their plans for the rest of the week.


End file.
